Detour
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jackie takes the kids for ice cream but on the way something causes them to take a bit of a detour! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Detour

"Mama we go get ice cream?" Karlie asked Jackie happily as Jackie and all 9 kids drove to an ice cream parlor.

Jackie decided the kids deserved a treat since it was the first day of summer vacation.

"Yes, we are." Jackie replied with a smile.

"Dada comin'?" She asked.

"No sweetie, daddy has to work but he's going to go swimming with us tomorrow." Jackie answered.

Jackie and the kids sang along to the radio.

 _What the hell is that?_ Jackie thought to herself as she spotted a small black blob in the street.

It didn't take her long to realize that the blob was moving and as Jackie got closer she realized it was a small black puppy, a black lab mix maybe.

It was a busy street, Jackie knew that if the puppy didn't get out of the middle of the street it'd be a pancake.

She pulled over onto the shoulder, turned her emergency flashers on and then shut the car off. Jackie then crawled over into the passenger seat so she could get out on that side of the car so she could avoid the traffic.

"Come here baby." She called softly to the puppy, hoping that she didn't scare it farther into the street.

To her relief the puppy turned around and when it realized Jackie was talking to it the puppy sprinted over to Jackie.

The excited puppy nearly knocked Jackie right over. Jackie laughed and stroked its fur.

The puppy looked well cared for and it had a collar with tags on.

"You just escaped from your yard, you're not a stray are you?" Jackie asked the playful pup.

Jackie looked at the tags on the puppy's collar. _Beans Nelson, 771-2123_ the tags read.

"Hi beans." Jackie said.

The puppy lunged up and licked Jackie's nose.

Jackie laughed and then picked the puppy up and then put her in the car.

The kids squealed from the backseat, begging Jackie to bring the puppy back there so they could pet it.

"I'm going to drive to a parking lot, I'll let you play with the puppy then." Jackie told them, much to their dismay.

Jackie drove to a nearby crowded parking lot and keeping her promise to the kids she put the puppy in the backseat with them.

Jackie wasn't sure who was more excited, the kids, or Beans.

As the kids squealed with pure delight Jackie looked at the tags on Beans' collar again and then dialed the number.

"Hello?" a woman answered.

"Hello, do you have a black puppy named Beans?" Jackie asked.

"Yes, that's my little boy's puppy's name." The woman answered.

"I found her on Centennial Road, I was afraid that she'd get hit by a car so I picked her up. I'm now in the Showley's Grocery Store parking lot just a couple blocks from there if you'd like to come get her." Jackie told her.

"Thank you so much, I'll be there within 5 minutes we live just a couple blocks from there."

Within minutes a woman pulled up in a blue minivan. She and a small child, a little boy who looked to be around Houston's age got out.

 _That's why the puppy is so friendly with my kids, she's got a little boy of her own._ Jackie thought to herself.

As soon as Beans saw her family she took off towards them and the little boy squealed in delight.

"Thank you again so much, either my husband or I accidently left the gate open and that's how she got out. Let me pay you for picking her up and then calling me." The woman told Jackie gratefully.

"Oh, there's no need, I'd want someone to do that for our dogs if one of them ever got out." Jackie assured her.

"Are you sure?" The woman asked.

"Positive." Jackie told her with a smile.

"Alright if you are sure, but thanks so much again."

"No problem."

After that the woman, her son, and Beans left.

Jackie then got back in her van and took the kids for ice cream, and she let the kids have an extra scoop of ice cream since all of them were mad at her for not letting them keep the puppy, she hoped that the extra scoop of ice cream would be a peace offering and that they'd then forgive her!

The End!


End file.
